Second Chance
by BabygirlandFin
Summary: After the battle in the blind alley against the army of demons and the dragon…
1. Chapter 1

This story begins a few years after - Not Fade Away. After the battle in the blind alley against the army of demons and the dragon… Since it's an alternate universe - some of our favorite have got another chance :)

 **Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to_ unicornball _—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

I wish you a lot of fun reading and hopefully you'll enjoy the story :)

 **Chapter 1**

The morning started so normal, as normal as any other workday Seeley Booth had had with Temperance Brennan in the last three years. He made himself fit for work, drove his car to his partner's house to pick her up. They ordered a drink, **coffees to go,** and they drove to work. His cell phone rang and both were directed to the office for a work order.

Normal.

And then it happened: "Agent Booth, you and Dr. Brennan have a case in Los Angeles."

When he heard this sentence, he did not know how to respond. Seeley Booth looked at his partner, because at first he thought he heard wrong. He stared, mouth agape and stunned. Why didn't he just say no? Or Brennan, why didn't she just say no? Why could neither of them say no? What was so difficult about a no? It was only two letters.

And now he was driving a rental car in Los Angeles with Bones next to him in the passenger seat. In the plane everything was so easy to ignore but now that he had solid ground under his feet, he was getting more and more excited by the minute. Poor Bones looked... less than excited. And he did not want that under any circumstances, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Whether he wanted it or not, but Seeley Booth, aka Angel the Vampire with a Soul, had ended up faced with his old life. Even if it hurt him. He had always thought if his Shanshu Prophecy would be fulfilled, Connor—his son, Cordelia and his other friends would rejoice with him. But now no one was by his side. And it hurt more than he thought it would.

And now this task came and needed him at the place where he never wanted to visit again. But he could not refuse because it was work-related, he earned his money with it.

He had met many new, but also good, friends: Bones, Angela, Zack, Camille and Hodgins who looked like a lawyer from Wolfram and Hart. A lawyer he met when he had a case. If Seeley Booth remembers it correctly it was one of his very first cases as Angel at the law firm. But as fast as the thought had come, he tried to displace him. Jack Hodgins was one of his friends.

His thoughts turned to Parker; his second son. Parker meant a lot to him. But he had experienced a lot in Los Angeles. He tried to hide most of those feelings, but they were never completely eliminated.

Although he now lived his life in Washington DC, there had been some great experiences. Like Connor's birth. He didn't want to forget that, unlike the other experiences he would like to burn forever from his memory.

For a few years, Los Angeles was his hometown; his territory. But now it seemed strange and not at all like a home. He didn't want to be there at all. But it did not change the fact that he needed to do his job.

Seeley Booth concentrated again on the street and saw that he was almost at the Hyperion Hotel and that there was a burning light inside. Why was there a light inside? He sighed as he passed it. Why hadn't he chosen another route?

"Booth, you seem tense."

Brennan pulled him out of his thoughts. He put on his charming Seeley Booth smile. "It's nothing, Bones. It's all alright," he said in an effort to sooth Brennan. He wasn't all that sure he knew who he was trying to calm down, though; her or himself. His voice was calm enough but he felt himself tense even more.

Why was he here? Couldn't another FBI agent do it? Or, at least, the case be handled by the local authorities?

But no, he'd been called in. He had to travel all the way from DC. Just to be reminded of his old friends, Cordelia, Connor, Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Lorne. It tore up old wounds, knowing he was there but none of his old friends were nearby.

Booth steered the car around the next corner and saw the large Wolfram and Hart building. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he looked up at the building.

Wolfram and Hart was where he had last seen Cordelia. His best friend, the woman he had fallen in love with. Both was finally be able and shared their first real kiss without being obsessed. And shortly afterwards he lost her again. It hurt just to think about it.

It was also where he'd last seen Wesley and Lorne.

As he drove around the corner, he was reminded of Spike, Gunn, Illyria and how they fought against the army of demons and the dragon.

He clenched his hands and his knuckle went white with the pressure around the steering wheel. For some inexplicable reason, tears welled up in his eyes. He sighed and tried to exhort himself. _Seeley Joseph Booth, this is your past. You are now a different person. Do not pull yourself down. You have a new life and live in another city - so straighten your shoulders, concentrate on the street and do NOT frighten your partner! She knows nothing about it._ Temperance didn't believe in things like vampires or demons. None of what used to be his world.

Brennan sat in the passenger seat and noticed that her partner was behaving stranger than usual. He was quite tense and too quiet. She couldn't help but worry. "Booth," she said, hoping to get his attention.

Booth briefly turned his head so that he looked at her before returning his gaze to the road. "Yes, Bones?"

Brennen stared at Booth, concern growing. Why did he have tears in his eyes? What happened here to throw him off track? Bones had never seen him like that, she was afraid and did not like it. Temperance always did cold and unreachable but seeing Booth like that did not please her in the least.

"You seem... different than usual," she said carefully. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, Bones, it's all fine," Seeley said, as if he would believe it himself. How was he supposed to explain to her that he was on a roller coaster of emotions? He could barely understand it himself.

Why did he have to come to Los Angeles again? The question circled his thoughts for the umpteenth time and he wondered again and again.

The sun went down and he realized that it was strange to be back in LA at night and drive past certain locations.

The sun down meant the vampires were running around. Seeley Booth tried to wipe away the thought as he rubbed a hand over his face, keeping the other on the steering wheel.

So, he was back in Los Angeles— as if vampires didn't exist in DC. He had to admit that he had not actually thought about that before now. He hadn't really thought of vampires at all in the last few years. There was no evidence of their existence in DC. He'd been able to put it all from his mind since he didn't see anything, so he didn't have to deal with it. And yes, maybe it sounded cocky but he enjoyed being human again. Being able to enjoy the sun, he ate normal again, he could do anything he wanted. And could walk around in the sun ... The only thing missing was his AI team.

He knew Temperance wouldn't believe a single word of any of it if he told her.

Slowly but surely, Brennen grew concerned. Something did not seem to be right with her partner. Something was depressing him and he didn't want to talk about it. Although it was difficult for her not to ask about it, but Brennan learned to know when Booth didn't want to talk. So, she let the issue drop and just looked out the window at the passing city.

The last few minutes went by without them talking to each other, both lost in their own thoughts.

 **To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters and basic concepts used in this story are the property of their respective owners. I own nothing; they are used solely for entertainment purposes. Any copyright infringement is not intended or implied.**

 _Credit: A special thanks goes to unicornball—without you it would not have been possible. Thank you for always standing behind me; for everything you do for me :)_

 **Chapter 2**

Booth stopped the car, waited a moment to work up the courage before he finally got out. Brennan followed him and together they went to the scene. They ducked under the yellow tape and to the surprise of Temperance Brennan it was Seeley Booth who looked at the corpse. For some reason, he was curious. Brennan frowned; Booth's behavior was out of character, he didn't approach the body first—if at all.

Booth growled but it sounded more like a groan when he saw his guess was correct. And of course, how could **i** t be otherwise? He was obviously back in his old territory. He studied the body, nodding to himself; the person was pale, body drained of blood.

He knelt down for a closer look and saw two puncture marks on the right side of the victim's neck. He sighed. "Welcome back to Los Angeles, Angel..." he muttered to himself. He glanced up at his partner and hoped that she could handle this case, which would make the conversation they needed to have extremely interesting. But he, as Angel, must have known better. Maybe he should start patrolling again when they were back home ...

He took one last look at the body, hoping it would not get up in the next few minutes. After all, he didn't have a wooden stake with him.

"Great," he said. How could he even think of that when he had not thought of his old life, not until today anyway. He almost growled, but managed to suppress it. His old habits seemed to be slowly but surely establishing themselves, just from being back here. He could only hope Brennan thought he had a frog in his throat or something.

Booth cleared his throat and got to his feet, facing Brennan. He cleared his throat again, steeling himself. "Bones, I don't think this case is for you." He paused and thought about what he should say to her. "I think, uh, that this person, um. Fell. Onto something pointy, with um, two round corners." He cleared his throat repeatedly, fighting the urge to hide his face. That sounded ridiculous even to his ears.

"Booth, where's the blood?" Brennan pointed out. "If they fell in there, there should be blood everywhere." She looked around for a moment, taking in the scene, "And that does not seem to be the case here."

"Obviously, this isn't the crime scene," Booth said. "I think the person was brought here. After. Um..." he was about to try to come up with a semi-plausible explaination when he saw something out of the corner of his eye on the other side of the street. A tall, slim-figured woman dressed in dark jeans and a black blouse.

Booth opened his mouth but closed it again. "Bones, there's someone over there. I'll go see if I can get some information. You better stay here and if something moves— On second thought, if that happens, do me a favor run and scream as loud as you can. Oh and do not let it bite you."

Bones looked at him in horror. "Booth, please— What? Why would something bite me?" Bones looked at him, bewildered, but he didn't seem to be paying her any attention anymore. * _My partner seems to be out of it today_ , she thought as she shook her head.

Seeley Booth straightened his shoulders and walked across the street.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Agent Seeley Boo—" He broke off when the woman turned to face him. He looked at her, puzzled and his mouth open in a disbelieving gape.

It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Cor... Cordelia?" He somehow managed to say the name anyway. She had become even more beautiful than he remembered; she was well-tanned, her hair was long and loose over her shoulder in soft curls.

Cordelia looked at him in surprise, too. He was the last person she expected to see. He wore a suit and a tie, but he still looked like the man she remembered. The man she fell in love with a few years back. But now he was standing right in front of her. How was it possible? But here she was, standing and looking him in the eyes.

"Angel! Angel, is it really you?"

As he nodded, a big smile slowly spread on her face. How much had he missed her? How much had he missed her smile?

Booth couldn't help but feel a little better about being back in Los Angeles. Even though he had still wondered just how he managed to find himself back here— But with Cordelia standing right in front of him, it was almost like everything was forgotten and fine again. He couldn't help smiling back, his growing even bigger.

Booth turned around once and gave a quick, reassuring smile to Bones, before quickly looking around for anyone else from FBI. He didn't see anyone else, so he stepped closer to Cordelia. "I totally should not be doing this, but I can't help it," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's nice to see you," he said quietly. "I never expected to see you again."

She hugged him back. "Same here," she agreed. "I didn't expect to see you again, _bubba_."

Brennan looked at the spectacle across the street, amazed; who was this woman? Why did she get the impression that there is more going on than just what she was seeing? She did not like not understanding something. She looked the woman over, from head to toe. Her attention shifted to the man approaching Booth and this woman. She stayed quiet, brow furrowed and decided to stay unnoticed.

"Cordelia, is everything alright?" Asked a handsome dark-skinned man as he approached the two hugging.

Cordelia unwillingly pulled away from Angel, a big grin on her face— Her famous 1000-watt smile.

Gunn's smile was a bit bigger than usual; obviously false and wary. "Who is that dude next to you? And why did you hug him?" He loved her like a little sister and was a little protective. And got suspicious easily.

He eyed the other man, wondering who it was. It took a few seconds before recognition hit... His mouth dropped open with surprise. "Angel? Dude, what are you doing here? And why are you wearing a suit and tie?" He turned to Cordelia, giving her a playful poke in the side. "No wonder you're smiling like that."

Cordelia laughed and stuck her tongue out, amused. They argued and teased like siblings.

Gunn grinned playfully at Angel. "You're lucky it was you who hugged her, dude!" he said with mock seriousness.

All three knew he was just joking.

"It's nice to see you again, Gunn," Angel said, offering a hand, leaning in easily for a half-hug when Gunn did. "I'm with the FBI, that's why the a suit and tie. And as it turns out, the person has two bite marks on their neck. What a surprise," he said dryly. "And I have no idea how I'm supposed to explain it, especially how to write a report over this matter."

"You got your Shanshu, which means you're human," Gunn said. "Okay, I could've thought you're warmer than usual." He gestured to get Booth's attention and pointed in the direction of Bones, movement across the street catching his eye. The body, now the newly turned vampire, was twitching and trying to get up.

"Oh no! Angel, I think your partner is not alone for long," Cordelia said.

"Bones, move away! It's too dangerous!" Booth yelled while he was running. Gunn and Cordelia followed him, catching up with him surprisingly fast.

"Can one of you lend me your wooden stakes?" Booth snarked. He heard his partner screaming and he was standing next to her a moment later, Cordelia standing next to him.

Gunn ran ahead, headed right for the newly risen vampire. "You're not fit enough," he called over his shoulder. "I'll do it."

"Very funny, Gunn," Booth said back. "I'm fit as a fiddle!"

Cordelia couldn't help but laugh when she heard that.

All three watched as Gunn easily dusted the new vampire.

Booth took a deep breath. "Oh crap, how am I supposed to explain this case?" he muttered and sighed, rubbing at his forehead. Bones was not open to mysterious things. And vampires definitely belonged in the 'mysterious' category.

Booth as well as Cordelia don't looked surprised at all. When Booth looked at his partner he saw Bone's face, but her expression spoke for itself. There was a few emotions visible: disbelief, shock, a bit of fear, and confusion.

"How can a person go to dust?" Bones practically yelled, breaking the moment. "That is not possible! Can someone please explain that to me?" she asked loudly, looking around.

She looked at Booth's face, stunned to realized he seemed like nothing at all unusual had just happened. But this did not happen every day that a victim turns into dust. As if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Booth! Why aren't you surprised? At least a little... I mean, it's not every day that our cases dissolve themselves. And turn into a pile of dust. What just happened?"

Booth glanced at Bones, frowning a little. Not only did he have to explain the case, and didn't have a clue how, now here it was again this conversation which he did not want to have with Bones, under no circumstances. No, clearly he did not want that. But Bones had seen the vampire turned into a cloud of dust and unfortunately there was nothing else to do but explain.

Maybe he could dissuade her. It was worth a try.

"Bones, can we just... put a pin in that?"

"No, we can not do that," Bones snapped. "You have to complete this case whether you like it or not. Even if I do not want to know how a person has fallen into dust..." she trailed off, feeling ridiculous saying it out loud.

Cordelia looked at Bones as Gunn approached them. "That was a vampire. Yes, they really exist. Vampires, demons, werewolves, zombies and so on. All real."

Seeley Booth hid his face in his hands for a moment and whimpered briefly. Gunn just brought it to the point. He looked at Cordelia and she gave him a reassuring smile. He repeated the smile and sighed after that he looked back at his partner.

Bones stared, eyes wide and mouth working for a moment. She shook her head, once, the motion sharp and decisive. "That's not scientifically possible."

Booth sighed. He could just tell the next few hours were going to be a lot of fun. Angel looked at Cordy who gave him a reassuring smile. But at least he had Cordelia and Gunn at his side, helping him out of trouble. Like always. And hopefully they could both help him explain all this to Bones.

He'd wonder later how was it ever possible that his friends were back, too.

 **End Note**

Yeah, I know. I know, it's again a Crossover Angel / Bones – where Booth is Angel or vise versa. I really wanted to write the idea. This story is a post "You're welcome" No big surprise here - since it's an alternate universe - some of our favorite have got another chance :)

I'm not really sure where the idea come from...But I had recently watch Angel "You're Welcome" and a few days later on Bones – I was like – do something :) You need to do, something and the idea just popped up.


End file.
